


Happy Time

by STsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspirado por un post de Destiel X, M/M, Romance, en español porque mi inglés es muy malo, solo menciones de sabriel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Castiel le apasiona la humanidad. Pero es un ángel del señor. Los convencionalismos para las bodas humanas escapan de su área de especialidad.</p><p>Inspirado en este post:</p><p>  <a href="https://www.facebook.com/410920475739012/photos/pb.410920475739012.-2207520000.1432781397./469329869898072/?type=3&theater">Wedding</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!
> 
> Ojala sea de su agrado :D Lamento todos los errores que pueda haber lo he revisado lo mejor que pude!! Se aprecian un montón los comentarios :D

Dean detuvo el impala fuera del búnker y _shake a leg_ se cortó a media frase mientras guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomaba la comida china que compro en su camino de regreso del correo, junto con un par de catálogos de arreglos florales y jardines de bodas de primavera.

 

Era tan jodido cliché y rosa. Cuando le pidió a Cas que se casara con él después de una épica borrachera para envalentonarse, no habría esperado tener que pasar por todo el proceso humano. Él se habría conformado hasta con un ritual de sangre, en serio. Pero Sam había insistido que Cas se merecía una boda humana, perfecta en todos los sentidos de la palabra, después de tantos años de vivir en circunstancias desagradables y aguantar tanta de su mierda. Así que eso había sido todo.

 

Castiel solo había sonreído como si le hubiera obsequiado la puta luna o algo así y Dean no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, por lo cual había ido a lo seguro y seguía actuando como el mismo intentando ser lo más proactivo posible e interesarse por el color de los manteles y las flores y la iglesia. La iglesia.

 

Era tan irónico en realidad no creía poder entrar a la iglesia con Cas de su brazo sin tener un ataque de risa o algo peor como una crisis nerviosa, por lo que los catálogos de los jardines de repente se sintieron menos pesados bajo sus brazos y más como una opción agradable.  Castiel  y él se habían zambullido en esta cosa del matrimonio como cualquier otra cacería solo que sin menos sangre y desmembramientos.

 

Tomar decisiones había sido entretenido y hasta un poco hilarante.

 

El usaría un traje de 3 piezas diseñado a medida porque Sam y Cas eran unas niñas.

_Y no se supone que te casas con una camisa a cuadros idiota._

 

Si Sam era una perra.

 

Pero estaba bien con eso, le daba derecho a opinar sobre lo que Cas usaría y por eso compro una revista de vestidos de novia, se suponía que debía ser gracioso no esperaba en serio que Cas lo consideraría. Aunque no sabía porque le sorprendía.

 

Sam tuvo que intervenir así que después de una charla sobre los convencionalismos sociales apropiados, Cas también usaría un traje, pero llevaría un ramo y una liga. Era eso o el velo y _ugh_ no, definitivamente podría disfrutar la liga, sabía por las miradas ocasionales que Sam y Gabriel le daban que había algo que se estaba perdiendo. Pero no podía ser malo si sus pantalones de repente se sentían así de apretados.

 

Con una sonrisa sacudió la cabeza y continúo divagando un poco. Sam y el arcángel no tardarían en volver y quería pasar un tiempo con Cas antes de que los preparativos de esta boda los abrumaran de nuevo. No entendía porque todo debía ser tan condenadamente complejo y caro y elegante. Si por él fuera estarían sirviendo papas fritas, hamburguesas, pay de cereza y cerveza hasta morir.

 

Sam había insistido en el vino y el champagne. Gabriel quería cream brulee o trufas o una fuente de chocolate gigante y tentempiés de langosta y caviar. Él solo quería casarse con Cas. El como en realidad era algo que no le importaba mucho si era para estar juntos. Había estado practicando la honestidad interna y bueno eso le había quitado algunos complejos.

 

—¡Hey Cas! ¡Estoy en casa!

 

Bajo las escaleras mirando curioso varios centros de mesa, manteles y adornos sobre el mesón en el que Castiel estaba inclinado sobre la computadora de Sam con esa concentración dulcemente espeluznante que parecía haberse acentuado con los años.

 

—Hola Dean ¿cómo ha ido tu día?

 

—Perfecto te traje comida china y estos catálogos de jardines.

 

Castiel frunció el ceño con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Dean le besaba con cariño y una felicidad sencilla brillando en sus ojos al tragarse el gruñido frustrado de Cas al oír sobre jardines.

 

—Lo sé, es horrible pero no puede ser peor que una iglesia ya sabes —dijo haciendo a un lado los manteles para colocar la comida.

 

—Si definitivamente no quiero que mi boda sea en una iglesia.

 

Dean se río por la ironía y en vista de que todas las malditas sillas estaban ocupadas lo insto a levantarse a base de gruñidos, obligándolo después a desplomarse sobre su regazo mientras bebía de su cerveza con gusto.

 

—He pensado que los salones que Gabriel sugiere podrían terminar en un festival de excesos y fornicación.

 

—Creo que es esa su intención pero te gusta fornicar conmigo ¿no?

 

—Por supuesto, es muy satisfactorio —ronroneo inclinándose de nuevo frente al computador antes de escribir un par de cosas que Dean se perdió tratando de no asfixiarse con la cerveza mientras se reía.

 

—Estuve buscando un par de referencias más a mi gusto mientras estabas fuera y encontré algo que se acerca mucho a lo que quiero. Observa…

 

Dean se inclinó frente a la computadora mientras Castiel pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y se recargaba en su contra. Deán observo las imágenes y adornos cuidadosamente seleccionados y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras dejaba la cerveza por la paz.

 

Con Cas siempre se sentía así. No sabía si reír o llorar o joderlo sobre la mesa, así que se quedó inmóvil mirando fotografías de los trajes, las flores, la mantelería y cubertería así como las invitaciones y centros de mesa desperdigadas alrededor de la pantalla en un esquema que solo Cas entendía y Gabriel encontraba hilarante, pero entre todo ello lo que más destacaba era un granero.

 

—¡oh…! ¡OH!

 

Castiel se rio acostumbrado a la falta de elocuencia de Deany se encogió de hombros rígidamente. Él nunca había aprendido a relajar los músculos de su recipiente.

 

—Estuve viendo algunos vídeos de personas que se habían casado en el fondo del mar porque se habían conocido buceando y se supone que es un gesto romántico…

 

—Ok entiendo, pero ¿un granero? ¿Quieres tener la boda en un granero? ¿Realmente Cas? —preguntó Dean, resoplando una carcajada y sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

—Hum si ¿No te gusta? —preguntó ladeando el rostro con su confusión eterna plasmada en el—. Yo creo que sería agradable. Nostálgico incluso. Sólo trata de no apuñalarme esta vez —Castiel respondió con facilidad, presionando un beso sonriendo sobre los labios de Dean.

 

—Bien, bien lo prometo. Sam va a encontrarlo hilarante y Gabriel no nos dejara vivir ni un segundo en paz cuando lo sepa.

 

—Bueno siempre puedo amenazarlo con decirle a Sam donde buscar su propio anillo, Gabriel tiene una predilección por esconder todo en el refrigerador.

 

Dean soltó una risotada escandalosa y volvió a besar a Castiel, porque joder, su boda no podría ser menos que épica si uno de los novios era un ángel en la interpretación más literal de la palabra.

 


End file.
